<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things Left Unsaid by Bittercape (bittercape)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099835">Things Left Unsaid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape'>Bittercape (bittercape)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober drabbles [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death and Resurrection, M/M, spoilers for 174, vaguely angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flufftober day 18: Things Left Unsaid</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober drabbles [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Wilde Ride October Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things Left Unsaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/gifts">Miri1984</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a day late because I wrote 80% of a 10k exchange assignment yesterday. I hope you can forgive me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’s back. He’s back, resurrected, and Zolf can’t trust it. So he keeps his distance. This is a reaction that comes naturally to him, pulling away when the emotional pressure gets too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar has no such isolationist tendencies, and enters Zolf’s cabin on silent feet. He just stands there for a while, leaning back against the door, watching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zolf is still unable to say the things he cursed himself for not saying in time, before Oscar was bleeding out in the snow. But that doesn’t matter. Oscar steps close and kneels down to embrace him, and he knows already.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>